


If I were to lose you...

by ApotalogiaLxF



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApotalogiaLxF/pseuds/ApotalogiaLxF
Summary: Iceburg x Paulie fic. There's not enough so I contribute. I wanted that couple to be canon but that hadn't happened :'( So I imagine a story where they get together





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vocabulary:  
> “~te kimasu” means “Going out to do something and come back”

The phone's ring woke Paulie. He mumbled a protest about being woken too early. He got off of his bed because the phone seemed not wanting to shut up until he pick up.

“What is it?” He asked sleepily.

“Paulie!” The other's voice seemed panicked and it belonged to no other than Kaku, his colleague of the Dock 1. Alarmed by the urgency in his voice, Paulie completely awake then replied more concerned.

“What's up, Kaku? Something's wrong on the construction site?”

“Paulie... That's terrible! That's the biggest tragedy Water Seven has been confronted!”

Kaku's desperate speech began to annoy the foreman. Well, everyone knew Paulie wasn't patient at all. “Spit the thing, Kaku!” His harsh voice said.

He could hear the gasp on the other side. “Sorry, Paulie. So, err... I... I don't know how to put this.”

Paulie could sense a vein popping out of his temple. “Kaku.” He warned. His patience was running out.

“So, to say bluntly...” A blank but, before Paulie could open his mouth, Kaku went on at a rapid pace. It was so quick that it took a few seconds to Paulie to register the information. “Iceburg-san was attacked this night.” That sentence struck him like a bomb would. Paulie froze. He had probably lost his important one. After a long silence, he spoke with a shivering voice.

“He is not dead, is he?” Paulie feared the answer.

“No. He's seriously wounded but he will go trough.” A wave of relief made nearly Paulie fall. He leant against the furniture where his phone was.

“You must go to the headquarter. The workers are requested to be there.” Kaku continued.

“Okay. I'll arrive right away.” Paulie hastily hanged up and rush to his bathroom to get dressed. Once done, he grabbed his keys and slammed his door behind him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Paulie arrived in front of the headquarter, he saw a bunch of journalists who wanted to come inside to get more information. When the raptors noticed him, they all swooped on him like a vulture who had spotted his prey. He was assaulted by questions but he didn't know more that them. They soon pissed him off and shoved them to make his way to the front door. He finally got trough and entered the headquarter. When he was inside, he found the other carpenter.

“How is he?” He asked hastily.

“Nothing new, Paulie.” Kaku responded. “He's sleeping and Kalifa is with the doctor in his room.”

“Can we see him?”

Kaku shook his head. “We've been told to wait.”

Paulie clenched his fists. That was frustrating. He couldn't go near his closest acquaintances. He couldn't make sure on his own if he was really alright. He huffed and flopped on a chair. He crossed his arms on his chest and waited without hiding his annoyance.

Soon, Kalifa walked towards them. Paulie stood up hoping some good news.

“You can go and see him. He's awake.” She declared with tears of relief. Paulie was the first to head for Iceburg's room.

When he stepped in the room, he was welcomed by Iceburg's eyes staring at him. Paulie came closer and sat down on the chair near the bed.

“How are you, Iceburg-san?” He asked concerned. Iceburg was indeed covered with bandages on his body and also his head.

“Nmaa~ I've had better days.” Paulie was relieved by the lack of seriousness in the reply. 'It's the Iceburg-san I know.' He thought.

Paulie was about to grab Iceburg's hand but that's the moment the others decided to come inside.

They all had a small talked about the identity of the attackers until Iceburg said that he had seen Nico Robin of the Mugiwaras and a masked person.

'What? That boy's crew were the culprits?' Paulie thought. 'Why?'

Finally, Iceburg was told to have some sleep and the others went out one by one. Paulie was the only left.

“Whoever is it, I'll make them regret.” He spoke aloud as if he was making a promise to Iceburg. As if to seal that promise, he took Iceburg's hand in his and laid a kiss on it. When he was out, a small smile spread on Iceburg's face.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Paulie had spotted Luffy no Mugiwara. 'I will make him regret. How could he?' He thought.

He attacked the pirate with all his might but Luffy wasn't replying seriously. He kept saying that he didn't have any reason to fight the carpenters. What pissed him off even more was that he said that he didn't do anything. Paulie then shouted out of anger at the pirate.

“You've attacked Iceburg-san. That's unforgivable! And stop playing the innocent.”

“What? Why you're saying I attacked Ice-ossan? I came here to make sure he was okay.” Luffy said.

“Stop lying! You're here to finish your work, aren't you?” Paulie enraged more. How dare he come here again? He had to protect Iceburg-san by any way even if it costs his life.

The carpenters and he kept fighting with Mugiwara until Franky interfered. Mugiwara no Luffy had escaped. 'Damn it!' Paulie swore.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The night came. The workers and carpenter of all Galley-La had sought the Mugiwara's pirates without success. So, they decided to stand guard at the headquarter where Iceburg-san sleep. Paulie was with the other carpenters in front of the door of Iceburg's room. After a while, Kalifa called for Paulie saying that Iceburg-san wanted to see him. Paulie could sense the blush on his cheeks. He was glad Iceburg wanted to speak with him ALONE. When he entered the room, Iceburg was sitting in his bed and smiling at him. A new shade of red took place on his cheeks and looked away to avoid being embarrassed further.

“You wanted to see me. What it is?” Paulie asked.

“I have something important that I want you to take care.”

“Anything you want Iceburg-san.”

“I know I can count on you and that's something I can only asked you to do.”

Paulie was the happiest man in the world. Iceburg trusted him so much that he entrusts the most important thing to Paulie.

“Under my desk, there's a safe under the rug. There are some important papers. Once you got them, run away as fast as you can. My attackers are after some documents. I want to make them believe that the papers you have is the authentic. Sorry to make you take such a burden and make you run a danger.”

“You don't have to feel sorry. I will do anything you want even if I have to risk my life. You know that.” Paulie said staring in the eyes of Iceburg.

“I know.” Iceburg cupped Paulie's face with his hand. “But be prudent, please. I don't want you to die either.” Paulie put his hand on top of Iceburg's and leant into the touch.

“Don't worry. I'll do what you told me without failure.”

“I count on you.”

With that, Paulie stood up but, before he could open the door, he heard Iceburg's voice.

“Please, come back to me safe and sound.” Paulie could hear the fear in his voice so he turned around and smiled sweetly to Iceburg.

“~te kimasu.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Iceburg heard that the attackers had discovered the false documents, his first thoughts was for Paulie. Was he alright? Is he dead? That last thought made him shiver. He didn't want to think about losing Paulie. If he were to lose him, he didn't know what he would do.

The attackers had already come into his room and soon Iceburg discovered their identities. What a shock! Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa and Blueno. That was the four people he suspected the least.

Suddenly, the wall in front of him burst into pieces revealing Mugiwara and... Paulie! Saying that he was relieved was an understatement. The foreman had kept his promise : he had come back to him. He was seriously wounded but he was still alive and it was all that mattered.

 

When Paulie saw who were the attackers, his world crumbled. His supposedly nakama wanted the life of his beloved person.

“Stop joking around, Lucci, Kaku, Blueno. It's not funny anymore. Are you really after Iceburg-san's life?” Paulie shouted.

“Do you want me to hit Iceburg-san?” Lucci deadpanned.

“What? Don't you dare lay a finger on Iceburg-san!” Paulie moved forward and began to attack Lucci.

“Don't you have enough last time?” Lucci said. “Shigan!”

When Paulie was stabbed by Lucci's finger. The time stopped for Iceburg. Was he losing Paulie? His Paulie? His heart clenched when Paulie stumbled. All his moments he had passed with Paulie began to pass before his eyes. He didn't know what had happened before Paulie was near him to try to make him stand up. He could feel wetness on his cheeks. He had cried. Pauie had put his arms on his shoulders and Iceburg leant into Paulie to have comfort. Paulie's arm that was on his back stroke him as if to say he was still there.

But, soon, the Mugiwara's pirates were quickly defeated by Lucci and the government's assassins tied them up back to back. They were left among the flames. Iceburg could feel the hands of Paulie twisting so that they could escape. It was useless. The ropes were too tight. Paulie was just harming himself. So, Iceburg grabbed one of his hands and tightened his grip.

“It's enough, Paulie.” Iceburg felt the tension leave Paulie's hands. Then, Iceburg intertwined their fingers. They were together from now on and they will never be apart.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally, they were saved by Choper and they sought right away Luffy and the green-haired swordman.

The Mugiwara's crew needed to leave Water Seven. Iceburg knew it intuitively. So, he repaired the Rocket Man and, soon, Kokoro-san came with the Mugiwaras.

Iceburg saw them leave and then he went to Paulie's apartment because his place was now burnt out. He took the keys under doormat and turned the door open. Paulie was not here. Iceburg wondered why until he spotted a piece of ripped paper. He read it and he was surprised to see only the words “~te kimasu”. Iceburg muffled a chuckle and flopped on Paulie's armchair.

“Come back to me safe and sound.” He whispered before falling asleep right there.

 


End file.
